As an Internet network is opened and a law associated with location information is established, an industry of a location based service (LBS) is activated. As one of the location based service, a navigation industry that measures a current location of a terminal and furthermore, determines and guides a movement route up a destination is rapidly activated. As a result, a research into a navigation terminal is actively conducted.
Moreover, a wireless Internet communication environment is constructed, and as various information can be easily accessed through various wireless communication type terminals at any time and anywhere, various researches into a method that is capable of collecting and using information more rapidly and more excitedly haven been conducted.
Even in a field of the navigation terminal, a research into various methods for providing real-time traffic information has been already conducted, but because most of the information is information after a predetermined time is delayed or traffic information on an undesired region should be received together, there is a problem in rapidity of information transmission and reception or efficiency of information transmission and reception.